gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues
Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues is a fighting beat-em up game based on the Bionicle franchise. It's pojected to be developed by Argonaut Games and Empire Entertainment, published by Eidos Interactive and released to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and Microsoft Windows gaming systems. It's unknown if the game will be released on the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS systems. Main Menu *Tutorial *Story Mode *Hero Mode *Fighting Stadium **Arcade **Unlimited **Challenge *Tournament *Versus Fight *Kolhii Stadium **Training **Friendly match **Tournament **League *Hero Creator *Extras *Options Gameplay PC, PlayStation4, XboxOne and Wii U gameplay The gameplay of the game is basically of a fighting game, where there can be played 1vs1, 2vs2 or 3vs3 matches. *On the upper corner on the screen there are the following elements: **On the top center there is a time limit. The match can have limited or unlimited time. **On the top corners there are the following bars: ***The green bar is the health bar, which, actually, is the first level of health, the second bring light green, the third being yellow, the forth being orange and the fifth and final being red. To win a round, the player must completely deplete the opponent's both health bars. ***The blue bar is the energy bar, or elemental bar, which can be manually recharged anytime during the fight. Occasionally, there are also some elemental shards in some points of the stages that can bring bonus energy. ***Below these bars there are the allies and/or support characters (if any). When the aaly/support character is ready, the player can even summon him/her, or even swap on the ally. It's worth remembering that swapping between allies DOESN'T refill any health bar. Support characters, instead, cannot be swapped. *On the bottom corners there are the following bars: **On the top there are two mask indicators, respectively the mask's health (or resistance) and power. If, for any reason, the mask is inflicted too much damage, it breaks, and the player cannot use his mask powers anymore for the rest of the fight. Still the crystal elemental shards (the ones that refill the player's elemental bar) can refill some of the mask's energy and (minorly) health. **Three other bars, coloured in grey, represent the resistance of the weapon, the armor and the shield (if any). Those bars can deplete when the player gets critical damage, after some specific power or because of some in-game-events during the fights. Once broken, the weapon, armor or shield cannot be used anymore and have no more effect for the rest of the battle. Some events in battle, howerer, can refill a bit of these bars. Each character possesses 5 combo attacks (one normal, excecutable by just pressing the attack button repeatedly, and 4 excecutable combining the attack button with one of the 4 directional buttons/arrows), 2 elemental attacks (which require a portion of elemental energy), 2 special attacks (wich too require a portion of elemental energy) and one ultimate attack (which consumes a great quantity of elemental energy). Some stages can have the following perks: *Some, like the ones set in Onu-Koro, contain caves, and require the Kahnoi Ruru, which grants the player a night vision. *Some, like the ones set in Ta-Koro, contain lava, which if touched can constantly damage the player that walks into it. Howerer, players that use characters with the element of fire have a positive perk instead, as they automatically and gradually recover energy as long as they remain on lava. *Some, like the ones set in Ga-Koro, contain deep water, which various characters can walk on without any problems, while characters with the element of water can, instead, swim in, perhaps even with the purpose of surprising the opponent from behind. *Some have deep cliffs that deplete some health to the character that falls in, making him/her appear on stage. *Some, like the Bara Magna Arena, have some support points, which, if reached, make the surroundings give the player some objects, usually curative or objects that increase attack or defense. *Various stages have hidden unplayable enemies, hidden somewhere in their maps. Enemies can be Bohrok (in Mata Nui Maps), Vahki (in Metru Nui maps), Visorak (in Metru Nui stages), Corrupted Matorans (in Voya Nui Maps), Zyglaks (in Mahri Nui maps), Shadow Matoran (in Voya Nui maps), Skralls (in Bra/Spherus Magna maps), Vorox (in Bra/Spherus Magna maps), Skull Spiders (in Okoto Maps) or Skull Creatures (in Okoto Maps) Controls Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita gameplay Controls Story Mode Main story Legend Rebirth Pack Characters NOTES (Rounded parenthesis indicate alternate variations from the story) parenthesis indicate additional costumes (*) A single asterisk indicate an unlockable character Playable *Toa Mata / Nuva / Phantoka / Mystika **Toa Tahu ***Toa Tahu Mata Original Golden (Krana) (Dark Mirror) ***Toa Tahu Nuva Original Powerless Movie Toa (Infected) (*) ***Toa Tahu Mystika Original (*) ***Toa Tahu Spherus Magna Original Golden (*) **Toa Gali ***Toa Gali Mata Original Golden (Dark Mirror) ***Toa Gali Nuva Original Powerless Movie Toa (*) ***Toa Gali Mystika Original (*) **Toa Onua ***Toa Onua Mata Original Golden (Dark Mirror) ***Toa Onua Nuva Original Powerless Toa (*) ***Toa Onua Mystika Original (*) **Toa Lewa ***Toa Lewa Mata Original Golden (Infected) (Krana) (Dark Mirror) ***Toa Lewa Nuva Original Powerless Movie Toa (*) ***Toa Lewa Phantoka Original Mystika (*) **Toa Pohatu ***Toa Pohatu Mata Original Golden ***Toa Pohatu Nuva Original Powerless Toa (*) ***Toa Pohatu Phantoka Original Mystika (*) **Toa Kopaka ***Toa Kopaka Mata Original Golden (Dark Mirror) ***Toa Kopaka Nuva Original Powerless Toa (*) ***Toa Kopaka Phantoka Original (*) **Takanuva ***Toa Takua Nuva Original Movie Toa Dark ***Toa Takua Mystika Original Golden (*) ***Toa Takua Spherus Magna Original (*) ***Toa Takua (*) ***Angel Takanuva (*) **Toa Ignika Original (*) *Toa Metru / Hordika **Toa Vakama ***Toa Vakama Metru Original Movie ***Toa Vakama Hordika (*) **Toa Nokama ***Toa Nokama Metru Original ***Toa Nokama Hordika (*) **Toa Matau ***Toa Matau Metru Original ***Toa Matau Hordika (*) **Toa Nuju ***Toa Nuju Metru Original ***Toa Nuju Hordika (*) **Toa Onewa ***Toa Onewa MetruOriginal ***Toa Onewa Hordika (*) **Toa Whenua ***Toa Whenua Metru Original ***Toa Whenua Hordika (*) **Toa Lhikan **Toa Dume (*) *Toa Iruini Original (*) *Toa Norik Original (*) *Toa Krakua (*) *Bohrok **Tahnok Tahnok-Kal (*) **Gahlok Gahlok-Kal (*) **Pahrak Pahrak-Kal (*) **Nuhvok Nuhvok-Kal (*) **Lehvak Lehvak-Kal (*) **Konrak Kohrak-Kal (*) *Exo-Matoran **Nuparu (*) **Onepu (*) **Takua (*) *Rakhshi **Tuurak (*) **Guurak (*) **Panrak (*) **Vohrak (*) **Lehrak (*) **Kuhrak (*) *Dark Hunters **Nidhiki Movie (*) **Krekka Movie (*) **Roodaka Original (*) **Sidorak Original (*) **Guardian (Dark Mirror) (*) *Rahaga **Norik (*) **Gaaki (*) **Pouks (*) **Bomonga (*) **Iruini (*) **Kualus (*) *Keetongu (*) *Axonn (*) *Brutaka (*) *Piraka **Zaktan (*) **Hakann (*) **Vezok (*) **Avak (*) **Reidak (*) **Thok (*) **Irnakk (*) **Vezon Original Olmak (*) **Nektann (*) *Toa Inika / Mahri **Toa Jaller ***Toa Jaller Inika Original (*) ***Toa Jaller Mahri Toa (*) **Toa Matoro ***Toa Matoro Inika Original (*) ***Toa Matoro Mahri Toa (*) **Toa Hahli ***Toa Hahli Inika Original (*) ***Toa Hahli Mahri Toa (*) **Toa Kongu ***Toa Kongu Inika Original (*) ***Toa Kongu Mahri Toa (*) **Toa Hewkii ***Toa Hewkii Inika Original (*) ***Toa Hewkii Mahri Toa (*) **Toa Nuparu ***Toa Nuparu Inika Original (*) ***Toa Nuparu Mahri Toa (*) **Toa Lesovikk (*) *Botar (*) *Umbra (*) *Barraki **Pridak (*) **Mantax (*) **Ehlek (*) **Kalmah (*) **Takadox (*) **Carapar (*) **Nocturn (*) *Karzanhi (*) *Hydraxon (*) *Maxilos (*) *Karzanhi (*) *Toa Nikila (*) *Toa Tuyet (Dark Mirror) (*) *Av-Matoran **Tanma (*) **Photok (*) **Solek (*) **Mazeka (*) *Shadow Matoran **Gavla (*) **Kirop (*) **Radiak (*) **Vican (*) **Vultraz (*) *Toa Tanma (*) *Makuta **Teridax ***Mata Nui Original Movie (*) ***Metru Nui (*) ***Spherus Magna (*) **Makuta Antroz Original (*) **Makuta Krika Original (Dark Mirror) (*) **Makuta Vamprah Original (*) **Makuta Gorast Original (*) **Makuta Chirox Original (*) **Makuta Bitil Original (*) **Makuta Icarax Original (*) **Makuta Spiryah (*) **Makuta Kojol (Dark Mirror) (*) **Makuta Tridax (*) **Alternate Teridax (*) **Makuta Miserix (*) *Trinuma (*) *Glatorian **Mata Nui ***Original (*) ***Spherus Magna Original (*) **Gresh Original (*) **Tarix Original (*) **Vastus Original (*) **Kiina Original (*) **Straak Original (*) **Gelu Original (*) **Ackar Original (*) **Malum Original (*) *Skralls **Skrall (*) **Great Skrall Tuma (*) **Fero (*) **Stronius (*) **Branar (*) *Vorox (*) *Annona (*) *Sahmad (*) *Marendar (*) *Kabrus (*) *Toa Helryx (*) *Toa Chiara (*) *Toa Orde (*) *Toa Zaria (*) *Toa Dume (*) *Toa Jovan (*) *Toa Kaita Akamai Original Nuva Nuva (*) *Toa Kaita Wahirua Original Nuva Nuva (*) *Takutanuva Teridax Movie (*) DLCs *Legend Rebirth Pack characters **Toa Gali 2.0, Master of Water Gold **Toa Kopaka 2.0, Master of Ice Gold **Toa Lewa 2.0, Master of Jungle Gold **Toa Onua 2.0, Master of Earth Gold **Toa Pohatu 2.0, Master of Stone Gold **Toa Tahu 2.0, Master of Fire Gold **Kulta, the Skull Grinder / Lord of the Skulls of Creation **Ekimu, Master of Creation **Makuta, Master of Darkness (Mask of Ultimate Power) **Tahu Unifier of Fire Unity **Gali Unifier of Water Unity **Lewa Unifier of Air Unity **Pohatu Unifier of Stone Unity **Kopaka Unifier of Ice Unity **Onua Unifier of Earth Unity **Umarak the Hunter *Toa Voriki (Voriki DLC Pre-Order Bonus Pack) *Certavus (FreeLC) *Telluris (FreeLC) *Toa Nidhiki (FreeLC) *Chappie (Guest DLC) *Hero Factory Crossover Pack characters **Preston Stormer **Duncan Bulk **Jimi Stringer **William Furno **Nathalie Breez **Mark Surge **Rotor **XPlode **Meltdown **Thunder **Corroder **Von Nebula Unplayable *Mata Nui Rahi **Kane-Ra **Muaka **Nui Jaga **Nui Rama **Nui Kopen **Muaka Hordika **Hikaki **Kofo Jaga **Tarakava *Vahki **Nuurakh **Bordakh **Zardakh **Rorzakh **Vorzakh **Keerakh *Visorak **Vohtarak **Boggarak **Keelerak **Oohnorak **Roporak **Suukorak *Monstruosity *Rakhshi of Heat Vision *Skull Spider *Skull Scorpio *Skull Basher *Skull Slicer *Skull Warrior Unplayable Giant Bosses *Matoran Teridax / "I Am Nothing" *Gahdok & Cahdok *Great Morbuzakh Plant *Tahtorak the Dragon *Vezon & Kardas *Gadunka *Teridax Giant Robot (final story boss) *Lord of Skull Spiders (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Support Characters (unplayable) *Ta-Matoran **Matoran Takua **Matoran Jaller **Matoran Kapura **Nuhrii **Balta **Sarda *Onu-Matoran **Matoran Nuparu **Matoran Onepu **Matoran Taipu **Tehutti **Garan *Po-Matoran **Matoran Hewkii **Matoran Hafu **Akhmou **Velika **Dekar *Ga-Matoran **Matoran Hahli **Matoran Macku **Matoran Kotu **Vhisola **Dalu **Idris *Ko-Matoran **Matoran Matoro **Matoran Kopeke **Ehrye **Kazi *Le-Matoran **Matoran Kongu **Matoran Tamaru **Orkahm **Piruk **Defilak *Agori **Raanu of Fire **Atakus of Earth **Berix of Water **Tarduk of Jungle **Metus of Ice *Bohrok Va **Tahnok Va **Nuhvok Va **Kohrak Va **Pahrak Va **Lehvak Va **Gahlok Va *Protectors of Okoto **Narmoto Protector of Fire **Kivoda Protector of Water **Vizuna Protector of Jungle **Korgot Protector of Earth **Nilkuu Protector of Stone **Izotor Protector of Ice *Elementals of Okoto **Ikir Creature of Fire **Akida Creature of Water **Uxar Creature of Jungle **Ketar Creature of Stone **Melum Creature of Ice **Terak Creature of Earth Stages *Beach of Beginning, Mata Nui *Mangai Volcano, Mata Nui *Naho Lake of Ga-Koro, Mata Nui *Onu-Koro caves, Mata Nui *Le-Koro jungle, Mata Nui *Po-Koro desert, Mata Nui *Ko-Koro city, Mata Nui *Kohlii Stadium, Mata Nui *Kini Nui, Mata Nui *Makuta's Lair, Mata Nui *Kini Nui Inside, Mata Nui *Ta-Metru Great Furnax, Metru Nui *Metru Nui Coliseum (day) *Metru Nui Coliseum (night) *Vahki camp *Visorak Webs, Metru Nui *Voya Nui *Piraka Stronghold (inspired to the LEGO sets) *Mount Valmai / Vezon's Awakening, Voya Nui *Abyssal Pit, Mahri Nui *Arena of Tuyet *Karda Nui *Karda Nui Swamps *Bara Magna Arena (day) *Bara Magna Arena (night) *Skrall Camp *Vulcanus Arena, Bara Magna *Scarabax Caves, Bara Magna *White Void (its' a completely white arena, without any object, background or environment, and it's the True Final Boss bonus arena, where Mata Nui fights Teridax in their true bodies as their robot bodies clash) *Region of Fire, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *Region of Earth, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *Region of Jungle, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *egion of Ice, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *Region of Stone, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *Region of Water, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *City of the Mask Makers, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 1) *Labyrinth, Okoto (only with Legend Rebirth Pack 2) *Destroyed City (from the Chappie movie, with Guest DLC Pack) *Vo-Koro (only with Voriki DLC Pre-Order Bonus Pack) *Makuhero City (only with Hero Factory Crossover Pack) Kolhii Mode Kolhii Mode is a particular mode where a number of team are pitted each other's to score as much points as possible. Gameplay Rules #All teams may include a goalkeeper and 1-5 players. All teams must have the same number of players. #All players of every team are equipped with a kolhii stick. The goalkeeper, in addition, carries a shield. #All teams agree to the number of goals needed to win. The first team to score all the needed goals win the match. #Any goal directed to any opponent's goal is good, provided that if a player scores in his team's own goal, the goal is considered non-fair and ignored. Settings *Teams: 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 *Players per team: 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 *Goals needed: 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Players Ta-Koro *Takua *Jaller *Kapura Ga-Koro *Hahli *Macku *Kotu Po-Koro *Hewkii *Hafu Le-Koro *Kongu *Tamaru Onu-Koro *Nuparu *Onepu *Taipu Ko-Koro *Matoro *Kopeke Stadiums *Po-Koro Stadium *Onu-Koro Stadium *Ga-Koro Stadium *Ta-Koro Stadium *Ko-Koro Stadium *Onu-Koro Stadium Cups *Po-Koro Championship *Ga-Koro Championship *Onu-Koro Championship *Ta-Koro Championship *Ko-Koro Championship *Le-Koro Championship *Mata Nui Cooper Championship Hero Creator In Hero Creator, you can build up a team of heroes to send in an alternate universe, relative to the Bionicle Universe... or a team of villains to rule said alternate universe alongside or even against Makuta Teridax... all of this in Hero Mode Two race in this mode are confirmed: *The first race is the Toa, chosen ones of the Universe. Each Toa wields an elemental power, which allows them to control, create and absorb that element. Toa also wear Kanohi masks or helmets imbued with an additional power. Losing the mask, however, weakens the Toa. In this game, you will be able to select both your element and mask power, as well as picking a weapon from a wide selection. Some weapons have special powers of their own. *The second race is the Rakhshi, one of the fiercest types the Toas ever faced. They might be primarily empty shells of armor controlled by a leech-like creature, but Rahkshi have special powers of their own, most of them based on destruction or deception. Rahkshi can not absorb power from the environment like Toa can, nor can they use mask powers, but they make up for it with their powerful attacks and ability to fly at will. If a Rahkshi chooses to carry a staff imbued with their own power, they can increase their strength through that as well. Toa and Rahkshi with different powers can pick up a dropped Rahkshi Staff in order to use its power. In addition to choosing between the two species and their many powers, you can also adjust the values of five different stats: *''Strength'' modifies the power of physical attacks and melee strikes. *''Vitality'' increases health and other related attributes. *''Dexterity'' determines run speed and jump height. *''Element'' modifies the power of special attacks. *''Mind'' relates to the amount of energy available as well as its recharge rate. Mask powers also benefit from the mind stat. Creator items *Toa elements: **Fire **Stone **Earth **Water **Ice **Air **Light **Shadow **Energy **Iron **Gravity **Plasma **Plantlife **Sonic **Magnetism **Lightning **Psionics *Rakhshi powers: **Fear **Poison **Rage **Hunger **Fragmentation **Teleportation **Gravity **Chameleon **Plasma **Magnetism **Lightning **Disintegration **Laser vision *Kanohi: **Hau, shield (can be either Mata, Nuva, Noble, Turaga, Mystika, Master or Unifier) **Miru, levitation (can be either Mata, Nuva, Mystika, Master or Unifier) **Kaukau, water beathing (can be either Mata, Nuva, Mystika, Master or Unifier) **Akaku, x-ray vision (can be either Mata, Nuva, Mystika, Master or Unifier) **Kakama, speed (can be either Mata, Nuva, Mystika, Master or Unifier) **Pakari, super strength (can be either Mata, Nuva, Mystika, Master or Unifier) **Huna, concealment (can be either Great or Noble) **Rau, translation (can be either Great or Noble) **Mahiki, illusion (can be either Great or Noble) **Ruru, night vision (can be either Great or Noble) **Matatu, telekinesis (can be either Great or Noble) **Komau, mind control (can be either Great or Noble) **Kiril, regeneration **Rode, thruth **Olmak, dimensional gates **Calix, fate **Jutlin, corruption **Avsa, hunger **Felnas, disruption **Mohtrek, time duplication **Shelek, silence **Crast, repulsion **Gaaha, prosperity (Voriki DLC Pre-Order Bonus Pack) **Avohkii, light **Kraahkan, shadow **Ignika, life **Vahi, time *Armor **Elemental Armor **Nuva Armor Toa Powers Rakhshi Powers Weapons Kahnoi Animated cutscenes #Opening #Intro #In the time before time #Awakening #Ta-Koro #Le-Koro #Fusion #I am nothing! #Awakening the Bohrok #Creating the Boxor #A kiss in the night #Celebrating #Mangai saving #A new prophecy #They're heading to Ta-Koro! #Don't be a fool... #Have we lost our unit? #I have but a destiny #Takutanuva #You are not the first Toa #Power of the Disks #The birth of the Toa Metru #Escape #Betrayed! #Impostors #Terrible visions #The Toa Hagah #Vakama's corruption #The journey continues #Mata Nui is dying! #A resistance against "heroes" #Not "when"... "if"... #"Ultimate Pirakas" #The Shattering #Shattering the Ignika...? #Matoro's sacrifice # #What's a Toa? #A price to pay #Left behind #Mata Nui's awakening #Look at the stars! #Landing on Bara Magna # #Kii-napping #Betrayed! #Friends # #Brothers reunited #Time to go Legend Rebirth Pack #The Legend of Ekimu and Makuta #The Meeting Soundtrack #The Three Virtues (Main Menu) #Heroes to battle (Character Select) #Entering the battlefield (Stage Select) #In the time before time (Story Mode) #Awakening (Beach of Beginning stage) #Volcano of fire (Mangai Volcano stage) #Waters of ancient spirits (Naho Lake of Ga-Koro stage) #Caves of Onu-Koro (Onu-Koro caves stage) #Forest of myths (Le-Koro jungle stage) #Deserts of heroes (Po-Koro desert stage) #Cold heart (Ko-Koro city stage) #Sporting (Kohlii Stadium stage) #The core of legends (Kini Nui stage) #Darkness (Makuta's Lair stage) #I am destruction (Kini Nui Inside stage) #Song of the blacksmiths (Ta-Metru Great Furnax stage) #Colossus (Metru Nui Coliseum at day stage) #Heroes in the night (Metru Nui Coliseum at night stage) #Night of invasion (Vahki camp stage) #A devastated home (Visorak Webs stage) #In search for the mask (Voya Nui stage) #Siege! (Piraka Stronghold stage) #Vezon's awakening (Mount Valmai / Vezon's Awakening stage) #Creeps into the deep (Abyssal Pit, Mahri Nui stage) #Rebellion (Arena of Tuyet stage) #Gravity hurts (Karda Nui stage) #Closer to the truth (Karda Nui Swamps stage) #Gladiators of the day (Bara Magna Arena at day stage) #Barren arena (Bara Magna Arena at night stage) #Invading the invaders (Skrall Camp stage) #Fire in the battle (Vulcanus Arena stage) #A little big colony (Scarabax Caves stage) #Battle in the mind (White Void stage) #Legend of fire (Region of Fire stage) #City of crystals (Region of Earth stage) #Time for legends (City of the Mask Makers stage) #Rock it (Destroyed City stage) #Land of energy (Vo-Koro stage) #We make heroes (Makuhero City stage) #Victory! (Battle results) #It's alive! (Hero Creator) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # DLC Packs There are various DLC Packs: Voriki DLC Pre-Order Bonus Pack Pre-ordering the game will unlock new features: *New character: Toa Voriki, the Toa of Energy. He's the very first DLC character. He's a fan-made character created since 2001 by some Bionicle fans; *A new arena: Vo-Koro, inspired to the fan-made Vo Koro Wiki; *A new Hero Creator Pack, with new related items; *5 new soundtracks; FreeLCs Hero Creator Packs A total of 5 free Hero Creator Packs are confirmed for download. Certavus FreeLC Certavus, the Ice Tribe Glatorian, is the first FreeLC character and can be added to the roster for free. Telluris FreeLC Telluris, the Iron Tribe Glatorian, is the second FreeLC character. Noble Toa Pack #1 e #2 Both Noble Toa DLC packs include new costumes for the 6 Toa Nuva, the 6 Toa Mahri, Lesovikk and Takanuva. Both Packs include 7 costumes each, one for the 7 Toa Nuva and the other for the 7 Toa Mahri. *Noble Toa Pack #1: **Toa Tahu Nuva **Toa Gali Nuva **Toa Pohatu Nuva **Toa Lewa Nuva **Toa Onua Nuva **Toa Kopaka Nuva **Takanuva *Noble Toa Pack #2: **Toa Jaller Mahri **Toa Hahli Mahri **Toa Hewkii Mahri **Toa Kongu Mahri **Toa Nuparu Mahri **Toa Matoro Mahri **Toa Lesovikk Legend Rebirth Packs The first Legend Rebirth Pack acts as a game expansion, as it adds the new 2015 storyline, which includes: *12 new playable characters: **Tahu Master of Fire **Gali Master of Water **Lewa Master of Jungle **Pohatu Master of Stone **Kopaka Master of Ice **Onua Master of Earth **Skull Basher **Skull Grinder **Skull Slicer **Skull Warrior **Ekimu Master of Creation **Makuta Master of Shadow *1 new unplayable boss: Lord of the Skull Spiders; *6 new support characters: **Protector of Fire **Protector of Water **Protector of Jungle **Protector of Earth **Protector of Stone **Protector of Ice *3 new arenas, all set in the Okoto island: **Region of Fire **Region of Earth **City of the Mask Makers *Hundreds of new Hero Creator items; *Cutscenes from the animated series (dubbed in all the languages available). The second Legend Rebirth Pack requires the first one, and adds new features: *13 new playable characters: **Tahu Unifier of Fire **Gali Unifier of Water **Lewa Unifier of Air **Pohatu Unifier of Stone **Kopaka Unifier of Ice **Onua Unifier of Earth **Umarak the Hunter *6 new support characters: **Ikir Creature of Fire **Akida Creature of Water **Uxar Creature of Jungle **Ketar Creature of Stone **Melum Creature of Ice **Terak Creature of Earth *1 new arena: Labyrinth Virtue of Unity Special Pack Virtue of Unity Special Pack is a particular DLC pack which adds a new feature: Special Teams. Special Teams are particular teams that whetever story-canonical or not, are formed by common elements (for example deep rivalry, same element, or deep friendship) *Tahu Mata + Tahu Master of Fire *Gali Mata + Gali Master of Water *Lewa Mata + Lewa Master of Air *Pohatu Mata + Pohatu Master of Stone *Kopaka Mata + Kopaka Master of Ice *Onua Mata + Onua Master of Earth *Tahu Nuva + Jaller Mahri *Gali Nuva + Hahli Mahri *Lewa Nuva + Kongu Mahri *Pohatu Nuva + Hewkii Mahri *Kopaka Nuva + Matoro Mahri *Onua Nuva + Nuparu Mahri *Ekimu Master of Creation + Makuta Master of Shadow *Mata Nui + Makuta Teridax *Tahu Mata + Pohatu Mata + Onua Mata *Gali Mata + Kopaka Mata + Lewa Mata *Tahu Nuva + Pohatu Nuva + Onua Nuva *Gali Nuva + Kopaka Nuva + Lewa Nuva *Tahu Mystika + Gali Mystika + Onua Mystika *Lewa Phantoka + Kopaka Phantoka + Pohatu Phantoka *Toa Takanuva + Toa Jaller Inika *Tanma + Solek + Photok *Gavla + Radiak + Kirop *Antroz + Vamprah + Chirox *Krika + Bitil + Gorast *Axonn + Brutaka *Vakama Metru + Nokama Metru + Matau Metru *Nuju Metru + Whenua Metru + Onewa Metru *Nidhiki + Krekka *Toa Lhikan + Toa Vakama Metru * * * * Guest DLC Pack The Guest DLC Pack includes: *A new character: Chappie from the Chappie movie *A new stage: Destroyed City *A new set of Hero Creator items Hero Factory Crossover Pack The Hero Factory Crossover Pack includes: *12 new characters: **Preston Stormer **Duncan Bulk **Jimi Stringer **William Furno **Nathalie Breez **Mark Surge **Rotor **XPlode **Meltdown **Thunder **Corroder **Von Nebula *A new stage: Makuhero City Editions Standard Edition The game's Standard Edition includes: *''Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues'' game *Poster Collector's Edition The game's Collector's Edition includes: *''Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues'' game *Poster *A 20 cm figure of Mata Nui *8593 Makuta building LEGO figure *8596 Takanuva building LEGO figure *8989 Mata Nui building LEGO figure Limited Edition The game's Limited Edition includes: *''Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues'' game *First 15 comic issues of the series *8989 Mata Nui building LEGO figure Cinema Edition The game's Cinema Edition includes: *''Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues'' game *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' movie *''Bionicle: Legends of Metru Nui'' movie *''Bionicle: Web of Shadows'' movie *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' movie It's unknown if this edition is exclusive in USA and UK or also all Europe. Legend Edition The game's Legend Edition includes: *''Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues'' game *''Bionicle Tradind Card Game - Quest for the Masks'' See also *Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues/Dubbing *Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues/Story Mode *Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues/Quotes Category:Bionicle Category:Eidos Category:Eidos Interactive Category:LEGO Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Games Category:Games